Noches robadas
by Lucia991
Summary: Tienen las noches robadas. Los sueños perdidos y la magia encontrada. Harry&GInny


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es el primer one-shot o viñeta que subo de esta pareja. Me es simplemente imposible no intentar escribir algo de ellos. Espero que les gusta y, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Un beso y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

Lucia

* * *

><p><strong>Noches robadas.<strong>

La blanca vela finalmente se ha consumido. El silencio reina en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le trae. La excitación despierta en él. No sabe cómo, pero lo sabe, hay alguien allí esperando por él. Las mantas susurran contando sus travesuras cuando las aparta para escapar de esa prisión en la que se ha convertido su lecho. Un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con la temperatura de aquella cálida noche de verano recorre su cuerpo y lo invita a apurar el paso, sabe que no lo esperará por siempre. Maldice al tercer escalón por crujir bajo su peso. Lo ha olvidado y se regaña por ello.

Ríe cuando la madera se queja tras su paso. Ha vuelto a olvidarse de aquel escalón y aunque observa preocupada la habitación donde duermen sus padres, agradece en silencio ese anuncio de llegada. Acomoda su camisón, ese que Fleur y Bill le regalaron en la última navidad, aunque sospecha que su hermano mayor nunca lo vio, y también agradece por ello. Peina rápidamente sus cabellos con sus dedos, es inútil, ha estado dando vueltas en la cama por mucho tiempo.

-Deja eso –Le susurra por detrás, aprisionando sus delicados dedos entre los suyos.

Ginny voltea lentamente. Aún no quiere dejar de sentir esa sensación de felicidad al verlo con vida. Le sonríe, lo ha extrañado y no quiere que el tiempo corra, pero sabe que la noche no es eterna y que el sol pronto los alejará.

-No pienses –Le pide al igual que siempre. Y ella asiente.

Se miran por unos segundos, comprueban que el otro esté bien. La salud, el bienestar ya no es algo que den por sentado. Demasiadas cosas han sucedido, ya no arriesgan nada.

-Pensé que no vendrías –Comenta mientras caminan sigilosamente por el corredor –He estado a punto de regresar a mi cuarto.

Harry niega con la cabeza. El ir a ella no es algo que él pudiese o quisiese evitar, no había allí decisión que tomar. Era simple, sencillo. Era su propio cuerpo quien lo llevaba hasta ella.

-Ron ha tardado más en dormirse –Le explica –Ha recibido una carta de Hermione y se ha quedado hasta tarde escribiendo.

Ginny sonríe, demasiado contenta por la explicación. Aún le cuesta creer, no lo niega. Que él esté allí con ella le parece irreal. Que la quiera y que quiera estar junto a ella. No duda de sus sentimientos, no lo ha hecho cuando terminó con ella y no lo hace ahora. Pero han pasado tantas cosas… Esa eterna búsqueda, la fatídica batalla, su hermano, sus amigos... Todo. Parece demasiado y realmente lo es. Y no pueden con ello, con la carga, con las sobras. No pueden y lo saben. Los supera, los aplasta y los encarcela. Pero tienen eso.

Tienen las noches robadas. Los sueños perdidos y la magia encontrada. Se tienen a ellos. A esa sensación de normalidad, a esas escapadas de la realidad. Tienen las noches, cuando todos duermen y la oscuridad los cubre. Se escapan de todo y se encierran en ellos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le pregunta mientras toma unos huevos de la alacena –Puedo hacer algunos bocadillos.

-Muero de hambre –Ginny ríe pues ella se siente igual. Es extraño, piensa, la facilidad con la que viven de noche. La facilidad con la que pueden bromear y sonreír cuando están así. Cuando solo están ellos.

Mueve su varita e inmediatamente los utensilios se preparan para proveerles algo de comer. Sus hechizos de cocina han mejorado notablemente y aunque quiere no puede dejar de pensar que lo han hecho desde que todo terminó. Quizás lo peor que tuvo que ver en su vida fue a su madre quebrarse, verla completamente expuesta y resignada. Quizás lo peor no fue la guerra sino lo que quedó de ella. Y tal vez, solo ahora, puede comprender qué es aquello a lo que todos se referían con el dolor, la pérdida.

Debería sonreír, su madre se lo dice siempre a ella y a sus hermanos cuando desayunan. _Fred ha muerto para que tú vivas, _les dice. Pero vivir sin él parece tan insignificante. El haber ganado, el haber conseguido un futuro seguro, un lugar sin Voldemort ya no parece gran cosa. No cuando George ya no bromea o cuando ella no logra dormir en las noches pensando en el cementerio, la casa donde ahora viven demasiados amigos.

Y agradece al cielo, a las estrellas y a Merlín mismo por darle a Harry. Por dejarla escapar de aquel mundo de sombras en el que se ha convertido su vida. Por darle la oportunidad de sonreír en la oscuridad.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunta tras verla llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se ve tan contradictoriamente hermosa que Harry no puede contenerse y desliza su mano por su cabellera.

-Gracias –Susurra ella. Ginny ha aprendido y crecido demasiado rápido. Ahora comprende muchas más cosas. Ha vivido demasiado para tener tan solo dieciséis años –por estar aquí, -Continua, acercándose un poquito más –por sostenerme –Harry la mira con inseguridad.

Finalmente ha notado que está frente a una mujer, ya no más frente a una niña, aunque eso lo había descartado hacía mucho tiempo ya; Y tampoco frente a una chica, ya no es más la novia que él tuvo en algún momento. La ve y se sorprende porque el cambio ha sido tan radical. Su rostro es igual, su cabello también, pero hay algo en sus ojos, la profundidad de su mirada, la insistencia en ellos, o el amor que expresan, que hacen que Harry se sienta insuficiente. Esta delante de una mujer y no sabe qué hacer. Y él, que ha vivido tantas cosas, que ha cumplido misiones mucho más difíciles, no puede hacer más que contemplarla. Vuelve a sentirse en quinto y teme besar a una chica. Solo que no está en la escuela y Ginny definitivamente no es una chica, mucho menos la puede comparar con Cho. Eso sería simplemente imposible.

Ginny se mueve impaciente y con ello remueve el aire. El perfume floral que a Harry tanto le gusta parece hacerse aún más sabroso. Sus labios, esos que Harry ha probado en tantas ocasiones, lo incitan a no detenerse. Recuerda cómo se sentía, besarla, abrazarla, y eso lo acelera. Envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Se sigue sintiendo tan bien que Harry no planea detenerse, ni siquiera cuando salga el sol.

-¿Lo vas a hacer o qué? –Pregunta Ginny, rompiendo el silencio. Las manos le tiemblan y el corazón se le agita, no quiere esperar más. Siente que el tiempo se les agota, que lo desperdician. Ha vivido con y sin los besos de él y está absolutamente segura de que es mejor con sus labios sobre los de ella.

Su impaciencia logra arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry. Logra despertarlo de ese segundo de pánico. Está frente a una mujer y sabe exactamente qué es lo que debe hacer.

La atrae un poco más hacia sí. Se permite sentir el corazón de Ginny latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Pierde por un segundo el contacto de su mano con su cintura y acaricia su rostro. ¡Por Merlín, cómo ha extrañado esas pecas! El aire no parece suficiente y su corazón bombea demasiado deprisa. Ya la ha besado antes, sin embargo esta vez se siente completamente distinto. Se siente tan extraordinariamente bien. Lo hace sentir tan libre y seguro que simplemente se pierde en sus labios. Se pierde en la sensación del momento. Más despierto de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. De pronto, todas las razones para esperar, todos los peros que había para ellos le parecen meras excusas. Le parecen nimiedades. Ha sido tan tonto, lo han sido ambos.

Los huevos ya están listos pero ellos simplemente tienen hambre de algo más. Se están besando y no encuentran nada más necesario que continuar haciéndolo. Se sienten tontos por no haberse dado cuenta que por las noches no podrían dormir nunca, no al menos mientras estuviesen separados. Ahora parecía tan obvio, tan simple. El dolor no había desaparecido, la angustia, la tristeza y el temor, mucho menos. Pero juntos no parece imposible. Parece soportable, juntos.

El primer rayo de sol se filtra por la ventana y golpea en las mejillas de Ginny. Se han quedado dormidos en algún momento. Los huevos siguen en el sartén, intactos. Ellos, por otra parte, han cambiado un poco más, y esta vez lo han hecho juntos.

-Ginny… -Susurra aún medio dormido –Ginny –Vuelve a insistir al no obtener más que un murmullo inentendible de su parte –Ya es de día –Menciona mirando por la ventana.

-¿Está nublado?-Pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

-No –Responde al mismo tiempo que el primer ruido de la casa se escucha, alguien se ha levantado.

-Genial –Le responde –Podremos salir a pasear –Harry sonríe y asiente. A Ginny no le preocupa en lo más mínimo que alguien los vea allí, recostados en el sillón, y a él tampoco.

Los Weasley son su familia, les debe demasiado y está seguro que nunca podrá agradecerles lo suficiente. En otro momento, o quizás si no hubiese besado a Ginny durante toda la noche, se hubiese disculpado, pero no ese día, no esa mañana. No había nada por lo que disculparse, por primera vez en meses está feliz de despertar, feliz de que sea un nuevo día. Y así como ellos no se molestaron, los demás tampoco lo hicieron al verlos juntos. Uno a uno fueron bajando a desayunar, y los saludaron como siempre, como si el que estén juntos fuese lo más normal.

-Ginny –Llama su atención George, haciendo que todos se volteen a verlo, pero él sonríe y dice –Te ves fatal. Y yo que pensaba que no dormías por Fred, mira que ocupada has estado –Bromea, y todos ríen. No porque la broma haya sido graciosa, ya que en algún nivel Ron quiere matar a Harry y el Sr. Weasley lo quiere ayudar, sino porque ha sido la primera broma que George ha hecho desde que Fred murió. Y es mala, y hasta un poco morbosa, pero es una broma y todos están sonriendo.


End file.
